El final de una Era
by eleanor9707
Summary: Una generación robada, eso era lo que eran. Pero a pesar de todo vivieron a tope sus vidas; la generación de los merodeadores no fue una cualquiera, eso no se pone en duda. Sigue a Lily, James y todos sus amigos en su ultimo año. Totálmente canon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: queda claro que yo no soy JKR y no pretendo suplantarla, escribo esto por diversión. Todo lo que no reconozcáis es mio y el resto de jkr.

**Prólogo: Almas gemelas**

-Adiós nena, te echaré de menos…- susurró miranda (mary para los amigos ya que no le gustaba Miranda) McDonald mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la única de las cuatro amigas que no lloraba.

- Es injusto!, ver como todos volvéis a Hogwarts y nosotras tres no volveremos jamás.- La chica de pelo rizado y cobrizo que dijo esto soltó un chillido y empezó a lloriquear aun mas fuerte.

- ¡Tranquilízate Olympia! No eres la única afectada, y tus padres tan solo lo hacen para protegerte, al menos tienes la oportunidad de terminar tus estudios mágicos en San Francisco, Mary y yo ni siquiera terminaremos nuestra educación y acabaremos dedicándonos a cobrar a los clientes del bus noctámbulo!- La más sensata de las cuatro habló, y también la más dramática, Gabriela.- Y mi hermana Daniela se queda este curso sola para poder quedarse con Raoul. Mis padres están preocupadísimos, dicen que seguramente en Navidad también la sacarán para que venga con nosotros a Canadá. Aunque eso si que será digno de ver, intentar separar a Daniela de su amado Raoul!

-Eso sí que es amor.-Suspiró Olympia. Como había dicho Gabriela, ella se iba a la escuela de magia de San Francisco y su familia se instalaría en la misma ciudad.

Daniela, la hermana pequeña de Gabriela (solo por un año, como le gustaba constatar) era muy diferente de su hermana. Si la mayor era responsable, racional y madura, Daniela era un torbellino; desinhibida, impulsiva e inmadura. A pesar de sus diferencias ambas hermanas eran grandísimas amigas y estaban muy unidas. Ambas tenían una preciosa piel tostada, y tenían un rostro muy agradable; Gabriela era más menuda y curvilínea que Daniela que era más alta y delgada; en definitiva, la naturaleza había sido muy generosa con ambas hermanas.

Por su difícil carácter, a Daniela no le había ido bien haciendo relaciones en Hogwarts, así que su hermana mayor la "acogió" y desde entonces Daniela también era una gran amiga de las cuatro chicas y miembro indispensable del grupo; aunque fuera un poco más por libre.

Marian, (Mary) era una chica muy alta y delgada con pelo moreno liso que le llegaba hasta el trasero. Al igual que las hermanas, tenía unos preciosos ojos de color chocolate y la piel muy blanca que contrastaba con su cabello y ojos, también era guapa, aunque no de un modo tan obvio como la belleza de las hermanas, podría decirse que sus misteriosos ojos le daban un aspecto interesante, y sus labios carnosos aunque con forma de pato (el de arriba mas grueso que el de abajo) les parecían sexis a los hombres aunque ella los odiara.

Era "sangre sucia" como la protagonista de nuestra historia, y por la propia seguridad de sus padres había decidido no volver a Hogwarts ese último año y se había inscrito en un instituto muggle en Irlanda (usando la magia para arreglar el papeleo) y a partir de entonces iba a fingir ser una muggle totalmente normal, por mucho que le doliera y extrañara la magia.

Olympia, la única "sangre limpia" de las amigas (las hermanas son mestizas) se había visto obligada a abandonar su adorado Hogwarts y a sus adoradas amigas y adentrarse a tierra yanqui con su familia, ya que la familia Casbot no estaba al favor de la pureza de la sangre, e incluso había llegado a ser amenazada por los llamados "mortifagos" así que al no querer inmiscuirse en problemas de tal calibre, se alejaban del foco del terror.

Era raro que Olympia llorase de ese modo, ya que sus amigas a menuda la tildaban de insensible, a lo que ella contestaba que era demasiado joven para deprimirse por "tonterías" que le ocurrieran a los demás, o a ella misma. Pero sus lagrimas y sollozos solo demostraban lo mucho que iba a echarlas de menos.

Olympia era de estatura media, más alta que Gabriela pero sin alcanzar a Daniela y mucho menos a Mary. Tenía la piel blanca y unas graciosas pecas en las mejillas que ella adoraba ya que le daban el toque inocente que sin duda ella no poseía. Tenía ojos azules tan claros que casi parecían blancos azulados, una naricita pequeñita y respingona y unas labios finos que normalmente se curvaban en una media sonrisa que demostraba que estaba pensando en actos impuros. Su pelo era anaranjado cobrizo y muy rizado, toda ella parecía una muñequita inocente. Tenía un cuerpazo muy equilibrado, 90-60-90 y todo ello muy firme por su pasión por el Quiddicht.

-Donde está tu hermana por cierto? - preguntó la única que no había abierto aún la boca, le costó un tremendo esfuerzo pronunciar esas pocas palabras.

-Ya se ha despedido de nosotras Lily, quería dejarnos intimidad. Estará con su noviecito.- respondió Gabriela con retintín. Aun la molestaba un poco el reciente romance de su inocente hermanita con su amigo de hace años y pervertidor de menores Raoul.

La última llamada del tren no se hizo esperar, y Lily no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas rebeldes que peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

-No se como voy a sobrevivir sin vosotras. Todo va a ser diferente, extraño y solitario si no podemos compartirlo.

-Tranquila Lily, toda esta pesadilla acabará y volveremos juntas. Cumpliremos todos nuestros planes, viajaremos por todos los lugares exóticos del mundo, conoceremos amantes fantástico y compartiremos nuestras experiencias ya que viviremos todas juntas, saldremos de fiesta a los mejores locales, nos emborracharemos y bailaremos hasta el amanecer, más tarde todas nos enamoraremos de hombres fantásticos, nos casaremos, pero siempre quedaremos todos los viernes por la noche para nuestro tradicional charla semanal en algún local de moda, ¡nos quedaremos embarazadas a la vez para que nuestros hijos sean amigos e incluso se casen entre ellos y seremos familia! Estaremos siempre juntas nenas!- Olympia soltó este discurso y todas rieron emocionadas, era lo que todas ellas querían y deseaban con todo su corazón.

Pero el destino insistía a separar a estas cuatro almas gemelas, eran las hijas de la guerra, les robaban su juventud con crueldad y sin vacilación.

-Jajaja, ojala chicas, ojala podamos hacer todo eso. Pero por el momento cada una escoge caminos diferentes, pero no dudéis que volveremos a encontrarnos.- Mary dijo esto sonriente y todas se abrazaron mientras el tren realizaba su última llamada, y la pelirroja corría al tren.

Se asomó a la ventanilla más próxima y grito:

-Escribirme, escribirme todas las semanas! Tened cuidado y no hagáis locuras!

El tren salió de la estación, pero Lily Evans siguió mirando atrás, y parte de sus pensamientos seguían con sus cuatro amigas cuando las perdió de vista.

-Muy corto, lo se, pero tan solo es el prólogo. Si os ha gustado dejar review ya que me animará a escribir. Sugerencias, criticas, maldiciones… dejarme todo lo que queráis!

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vuelvo con otro capitulo y sigo sin ser JKR, así que no me demandéis ya que solo escribo esto por amor al arte y sin ánimo de lucro!

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA**

Despedirse de Dorea Potter después de dos meses en los que ésta les había agobiado con sus constantes cuidados, para no volver a verla en tres meses y medio no es algo sencillo; y menos si eres su pequeño "Jay-Jay" o "El otro hijo que siempre quise tener", es decir, James Potter y Sirius Black para las personas normales.

El primero aguantaba estoicamente los llantos de su madre mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la mujer, avergonzado y esperando que ningún alumno viese aquel espectáculo. Charlus, al contrario, sonreía divertido ante la llorera de su mujer y la vergüenza de su único hijo mientras que Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja a la mujer y le prometía que serían buenos. Eso le decían siempre… Al contrario de James, este no estaba incómodo ya que adoraba a esa mujer que insistía en tomar el relevo de la "asquerosa zorra" madre biológica de Sirius, es decir, la adorada Sra. Black y esposa del primo segundo de la Sra. Potter; relación que ella aseguraba ser falsa ya que según ella antes de ser Potter ella no tenía apellido.

-Bueno cariño, deja a "Jay-Jay" tranquilo y déjalos subir al tren, a este paso tendré que llevarlos al despacho de Albus en persona por la red flu.

-Tú también no papá! Ya soy mayorcito para ese nombre ridículo, soy JAMES mamá.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Jay-Jay..

Tras varios minutos más de bochorno los chicos se despidieron y dejaron sus baúles en un compartimento donde solo los merodeadores tenían permitida la entrada.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta esperar al lobito y a colagusano, mientras tanto me parece que voy a hacer una visitilla al baño de las señoritas.- Sirius le guiñó el ojo a su amigo y se fue a buscar a "una pobre víctima" según James, o más acertadamente, a una afortunada estudiante que cumpliese los requisitos necesarios para tener el honor de un revolcón con Sirius "cachondo" Black.

Perro cabrón!

5 compartimentos más allá del anteriormente mencionado, Lily por fin pudo colocar su baúl y acomodarse en el asiento.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Genial, ya empiezo a hablar sola. En fin…

La verdad, pensó Lily, es que es bastante deprimente viajar sola al colegio. Le esperaban 8 horas de viaje que se le iban a hacer eternas. ¿Dónde rayos estaría Daniela? Con su amorcito, por supuesto.

Barajó sus opciones: podía quedarse allí sola y esperar a que alguien se asomara y se compadeciese de ella por marginada social o podía apalancarse en el compartimento de los chicos de Ravenclaw ( Raoul, Taylor y Bertram Aubrey) donde estaría Daniela y probablemente alguna idiota de 6º curso, o podía buscar al otro grupo de chicas de su curso con el que se llevaba bien: Dos ravenclaws, Bailey y Christine, y una Hufflepuff, Peyton; o por último y menos agradable, podía ir al vagón de los merodeadores donde sin duda la acogerían más que encantados. Menudas opciones tenía…

Se decantó por la segunda y abandonó su vagón en busca del trio de oro, Bailey, Christine y Peyton.

Como os podréis imaginar, en un tren del tamaño del expreso de Hogwarts no es fácil encontrar a alguien en concreto, asique encontrarse a gente indeseada es relativamente fácil.

-Vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí? A la sangre sucia mayor.

Esa insoportable voz de pito pertenecía a Carlota Suskind una estirada pelirroja ( no pelirroja como Lily, ya que el color de Carlota era espantosamente anaranjado y el de Lily un profundo color cereza precioso), Slytherin por supuesto, que odiaba a Lily especialmente entre el resto de los estudiantes a los que también odiaba, exceptuando a sus queridas compañeras Slytherins Narcisa Black (en breve Malfoy, se rumoreaba) y Belvina Hinton; las tres aseguraban poseer una sangre "limpísima" aunque todos los alumnos sabían que Carlota tenía primos muggles.

-Enserio Suskind, no sé cómo te atreves a llamarme sangre sucia cuando al parecer tu sangre también está algo "manchada" no?- Soltó Lily sin pensarlo dos veces.

La cara de Carlota se transformó en una mueca de odio que le afeo aún más la cara.

-Te arrepentirás de haber soltado esa vulgar mentira Evans. Pronto descubrirás que las asquerosas muggles ladronas de magia como tú no tenéis nada que hacer en este colegio, y ya que estamos, en este mundo.

Y se dio la vuelta lo más dignamente que pudo.

Lily, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios siguió su camino sin dudarlo un instante, pero con su varita bien asegurada en su costado, sujetada por la cinturilla de sus ajustados vaqueros. Sabía de primera mano que en esos días una sangra sucia podía ser atacada incluso dentro del colegio; Mulciber y Rabastan Lestrange acorralaron a Mary en un oscuro corredor en quinto curso, y la pobre Miranda no pudo salir de la enfermería en un mes. Cada vez que Lily recordaba aquel suceso le entraban nauseas y un odio insondable se apoderaba de su mente; sin duda no estaba acostumbrada a ese sentimiento.

Por eso se repetía constantemente que sus tres amigas abandonaran el colegio e Inglaterra era la opción más segura, aunque le doliera. Ella estaba más tranquila si sus mejores amigas se encontraban lejos del peligro. ¿Qué por qué no se había ido ella también? Sus padres no tenían ni idea de la difícil situación por la que estaba pasando el mundo mágico, ni tampoco el racismo que sufría su hija día a día en el mundo de los magos, y Lily no iba a ser la que les iba a preocupar. Ella no abandonaría el país, al menos no por ahora, estaría allí en primera línea hasta que la situación empezara a ser insostenible, y ella aún confiaba en el viejo Albus Dumbledore y no había lugar en el mundo donde se sintiese más segura y acogida que en Hogwarts a pesar de los Slytherins. Pero ahora que sus amigas no volvían con ella dudó que nada volviera a ser lo mismo en el castillo. Sin duda se sentiría sola, la única ocupante del dormitorio de chicas de 7º de Griffindor; Sí claro, Daniella estaría allí, pero no sería lo mismo, la castaña dormiría en el dormitorio de 6º.

Después de 15 bochornosos minutos de búsqueda, encontró a las chicas.

-Hola preciosas! Qué tal el veranito?- Les preguntó a las tres risueñas chicas, que le miraron con sorpresa y después una acogedora sonrisa se extendió por sus rostros.

-Lily! Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti! Pensábamos ir a buscarte para que te sentaras con nosotras ya que las chicas se han ido.- Esto lo dijo Peyton, la única Hufflepuff del grupo, una chica negra muy guapa que era toda bondad.

-Gracias chicas, me estaba empezando a sentir un poco marginada la verdad!

-Jajaja, nena, dudo que tú precisamente seas una marginada, te aceptarían en cualquier vagón sin dudar si estuviese ocupado por machos!- La que habló ahora era Bailey. Ravenclaw, rubia, muy mona a pesar de tener una nariz un poco grande, bajita y delgadísima, y muy "sexosa", es más, lo que más le gustaba en el mundo aparte de practicarlo era hablar de él. En definitiva, queda claro que encantaba a los alumnos varones, por razones obvias.

-No no, eso será a ti, "Bailey´s deliciosa"- Dijo Lily de una manera muy sensual, le hacía mucha gracia el mote que los chicos habían otorgado a la rubía.

-Bueno bueno, ya vale de hablar de la rubia ninfómana y contad que tal el verano.- Esto lo dijo Christine. Bajita y delgadísima, de piel blanca y pelo castaño cortado muy cortito, a lo chico. Le quedaba genial ya que tenía una cara preciosa, una piel perfecta y unos ojos castaños enormes; aunque ella se consideraba muy poquita cosa por su escaso tamaño. Tenía una sangre limpísima pero al contrario que algunos indeseables, no presumía de ello.

Las cuatro se enfrascaron en una charla divertida en la cual se contaban lo típico: Que si fiestas, playa, chicos, revolcones en la playa por parte de Bailey y otras cosas de chicas.

Carlota entró en el compartimento ocupado por sus compañeros Slytherins: Mulciber, Lestrange, Snape, Rosier, Walters y Narcisa y Belvina.

-De veras que no la soporto. Asquerosa sangre sucia.

Al decir esto, todos se giraron a mirarla y una sombra de comprensión pasó por sus ojos. Comprensión por el odio a Evans.

-Lo sé. Es una descarada.- Dijo Narcisa mientras estudiaba su reflejo en un espejo.

-A esa hay que darle un buen escarmiento.- Soltó Benjamin Walters con asco.

-Buff. A esa yo le soltaría otra cosa si no fuera sangre sucia.- Dijo Mulciber con tono lascivo.

Snape puso una cara rara ante eso, se fijó Lestrange, pero no le dio más vueltas, estaba claro que él también pensaba en la pelirroja de esa manera. ¿Pero quién no? Lily Evans poseía una belleza espectacular. Su piel era blanca, perfecta y suavísima. Tenía una estatura normal, pero un cuerpo no tan común. Era perfecto, era delgada pero tenía curvas magistralmente colocadas. Sin duda la grasa estaba MUY bien repartida por su cuerpo, y en cuanto a su rostro, bueno, era difícil describir un rostro tan hermoso. Sus labios rosados eran muy carnosos e incitaban a besarlos sin detenerse; y estos ocultaban unos dientes perfectos y blanquísimos. Su nariz era pequeña y de una forma perfecta, y en cuanto a sus ojos, era imposible, o al menos muy difícil encontrar unos tan magnéticos y bellos como los suyos. Verdes esmeralda, almendrados y enormes con largas pestañas.

Todos los varones del colegio coincidían en una cosa: Lily Evans había sido creada para el pecado, y eso era algo que a los Slitheryns les producía rabia y frustración: no podían tocar a una sangre sucia por más hermosa que fuera, y a las Slitheryns no les parecía justo que una _asquerosa sangre sucia _fuese más hermosa que ellas, que poseían una sangre purísima.

Rabastan volvió a notar la extraña mirada que Snape le dirigió a Mulciber, podría jurar que le pareció ver rabia y odio en ella, pero en unos segundos cambió de opinión. Severus no se enfadaría jamás por una sangre sucia. Rabastan pondría su mano en el fuego.

Sirius barajaba sus opciones mientras se paseaba por el tren.

Estaba Linda Tasbot, Hufflepuff de sexto tan deseable como ingenua; o su compañera y amiga Ollympya, se habían acostado juntos un par de veces, y había sido una experiencia más que agradable; le gustaba ya que con ella no debía dar ningún tipo de explicación después, ya que ambos querían lo mismo: sexo sin compromisos.

-Hola Sirius.- Una rubita con cara de ángel le sonrió pícaramente. Debía ser una alumna de quinto por la pinta. A Sirius le gustó mucho, sin duda.

-Hola nena, vaya, el verano te sienta muy pero que muy bien...- Le dijo seductoramente mientras la agarraba por la estrecha cintura y la acercaba a él.- Lo siento, ahora no recuerdo tu nombre… eras Cindy?

-No, Betty.-Betty rio tontamente al ver que el famoso y atractivo Sirius Black se interesaba por ella… Pero Betty tenía muy claro lo que tenía, y no se iba a andar con tonterías.

-Bueno, Betty. ¿Te gustaría pasar un rato muy agradable conmigo, preciosa?- Sirius lo dijo pícaramente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo comiéndosela con la mirada.

-Por supuesto. A, y por cierto: No soy virgen.- La niña soltó esto y se quedó tan pancha; era una clara insinuación.

Vaya con Betty… las alumnas cada vez dejaban de ser niñas antes… y eso a Sirius no le disgustaba, a no ser que tuviera menos de quince años.

Betty queriendo aclarar este punto, como si necesitara aclaración dijo:

-Mi ex y yo hicimos el amor juntos, ya sabes, aunque bueno, no fue precisamente hacer el amor ya que resulta que poco amor había, al menos por su parte, por lo que supongo que solamente follamos; todo fue muy bonito, era la primera vez de los y al día siguiente el muy cabrón me suelta que había sido muy bonito, pero que él ahora tenía que salir con otra gente; que si no es por ti, sino que es por mi… Vamos, un topicazo. Resulta que lo único que quería era poder tirarse a Lisa "tetas grandes" sin ser un primerizo… pero bueno, ya lo he superado, me da igual que la zorra de Lisa que encima era mi mejor amiga le esté soplando el saxo al capullo en cuestión… Aunque te aseguro que su "saxo" no llega ni a silbato.. ya me entiendes… Pero bueno, yo ya lo he superado.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta; algo comprensible cuando la tal Betty había soltado esto más rápido que lo que tardas en decir "quidditch".

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy muy segura… Me quiero tirar al tío más bueno del colegio…Te parece que vayamos al lavabo más próximo.- Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa tan lasciva que desentonaba bastante con su rostro juvenil.

Como podréis esperar, Sirius no perdió un segundo y se apresuró al lavabo más próximo con la inocente Betty.

Lily se había despedido de las chicas e iba en camino del lavabo más próximo para cambiarse el tampón antes de ir a la reunión de prefectos, ya que la habían nombrado Delegada del curso. Esperaba que el delegado fuese alguien respetable y no algún capullo como Rosier, que era prefecto de Slytherin.

Al llegar a los lavabos, vio a su compañera de curso y Hufflepuff Bertha Jorkins. Una chica bajita y rechoncha que parecía un roedor; no sabía porque pero a Lily le parecía que haría buena pareja con Peter Pettigrew…

-Lleva alguien ahí dentro como cinco minutos, y se oyen ruidos muy extraños!- Le soltó Bertha.

-Tranquila Bertha.

-Es que me estoy meando!

Lily suspiró, quizá la chica de dentro del lavabo tenía algún problema. Toco la puerta, y oyó unos gemidos bastante sospechosos, le pareció oír una voz de varón…

-Oye, estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó a la chica del lavabo.

JODER EVANS; TODO VA DE FABULA, AHORA DEJANOS TRANQUILOS- La voz salió como un rugido y con un tono extrañamente gutural. De pronto oyó una risita de chica. Maldito sirius Black, tan solo podía ser él.

-MALDITA SEA BLACK! SAL AHORA MISMO! QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ESTÁS CON UNA ALUMNA VERDAD? SERÁS CAPULLO! NO PUEDES AGUANTAR SIN FOLLAR NI EL MALDITO VIAJE? TE EXIJO QUE SALGAS AHORA MISMO!

-PIRATE EVANS! …joder nena sí!- Esto último quedaba claro que no se lo decía a Lily!

Un par de minutos más tarde la puerta se abría y una muchacha rubia se fue de allí corriendo y riendo como una loca. Bertha estaba con la boca abierta y rápidamente se olvidó de sus ganas de mear y se fue rauda y veloz de allí. Lily suponía que a soltar el cotilleo: Sirius Black tirándose a una de quinto en el lavabo de chicas… lo que faltaba!

-Por Merlín Black! No puedes ser más asqueroso. Era una cría! Y ese es un lavabo público! - Le soltó Lily mientras veía enfrente suyo a Black apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los pantalones desabrochados y la camisa abierta.

-Oye Evans, no te pongas celosa, hay Sirius para todas.

-Eso ni muerta Black.

Sirius rio y la miró curioso,- Oye, tú no querías entrar?- Sonrisa burlona.

-Me parece que no voy a volver a entrar nunca en ese lavabo, Muchas gracias Black!- Y la pelirroja entró en el lavabo de chicos.

Vaya comienzo de curso, pensó la pelirroja.


End file.
